(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-297854 discloses that a field plate is provided on an insulating layer between a gate electrode and a drain electrode in a FET (Field Effective Transistor) used for an amplifier circuit operating with high voltage.